I will Return to You
by xariarose
Summary: The long awaited sequel to Lost Love. Morgan and Hunter are now married but the story of Hunter's lost love still is with Morgan.
1. Chapter 1

**Looks who's back with the sequel to ­_Lost Love, _IT'S ME YAY! I've reread the fic and have decided it's the right time to write the next one, which I hope everyone will like. **

21 year old, Morgan Rowlands, looked down at her wedding album after two months she finally had the book complete. She looked through the pages, she was so happy with her life now, she was married to the love of her life, Hunter Niall. They've had ups and downs in their relationship but who doesn't? All she cared about now was that they were married and they had they're whole life together.

Morgan looked up to see her husband standing in front of her.

"Hello love." He said to her and sat down on the couch besides her.

Morgan kissed Hunter's soft lips and pointed to the picture of them smashing cake into each others faces. It was one of the highlights of the day.

"That cake was good, not so good when you have it up your nose through." Hunter laughed.

Morgan giggled. "At least you didn't get it in your eye." She joked.

Morgan set the book in between them and she set her head on her husbands shoulder as they looked through the book.

Hours have gone by since Morgan and her husband looked through their wedding album now it was 12, midnight, and she could not get to sleep.

She walked aimlessly around the house. There were still boxes everywhere, they had only moved in about 2 months ago but they were also very slow at unpacking.

Morgan looked at one of the boxes marked _Hunter's. _All the boxes of theirs were up in their bedroom what was this one doing down here? She bent down to see if the box was marked wrong. It was still taped closed even though most of the boxes were opened, so she looked inside.

There were some of his books in there, why wasn't this upstairs? Morgan looked at the books and saw that they were his Book of Shadows.

Should she look through them? No, even though they were married it didn't give her permission to look through his personal things.

She couldn't help it, she had to see at least one.

Morgan picked up a blue notebook and looked inside. This one was written 4 years ago, when they're relationship was at it's worst.

She started to read.

_-April-_

_Sky told me today that Xaria talked to her. Xaria, that name I just don't know Goddess. I don't love her, it's Morgan I love. Morgan is my soul mate not her. I was young and foolish to think Xaria was. I still do care about her I just don't know what to do. Why did you send her back to me Goddess? Please help me do what I need to do. I don't want to hurt Morgan, I love her more than anything. _

Morgan looked blankly at the pages in front of her, how could he say that he didn't love Xaria? Did he just think that he did? There was something in her that knew that he loved her and not Xaria.

Morgan knew this book was useful, she didn't know how. Why does she still care about this anyway? Hunter and her are now married and Xaria can never have him and she never will. But still this was the worst time in her life, when she thought she lost Hunter forever. She had to read on she had to know what happen through his eyes and not just her's.

**Yes, so this fic is going to tell about how Hunter and Xaria broke up, but it's more than that.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I haven't written this in awhile so please read and review and let me know if you still like it.**

**Note-The past is written in 3rd person**

**Hunter's POV**

I was in the kitchen making some tea. Morgan was not up yet she was still sound asleep. I didn't know when she went to bed all I knew that it was way past me.

I heard it thunder outside. These kinds of days really make you sleepy; at least that's what they do to me. My cousin Sky and her girlfriend, Raven, were coming over for a big brunch today. I hope they can still make it.

Raven and Sky have been on and off for the past 4 years. I didn't really like Raven all that much she still acted like a rebellious teenager. All I really liked about her was that she made my cousin happy. Sky was more like my sister than a cousin we lived together for almost a year back in America. She always was looking out for me and I did the same for her.

I heard the rain bounce off the roof. I should get a fire started I thought it was getting cold in here.

I walked into the living room still seeing the wedding album out. Morgan was working on that ever since they came back from out honeymoon. It looked perfect now with '_Goddess bless this marriage_' written on the front in a golden marker. There were dried flowers from her bouquet all around the book also.

Morgan should be getting up soon, Sky and Raven are going to be here around 11 and it was already 9 and she had baking.

**Sky's POV**

"Raven, are you almost ready?" I asked my girlfriend Raven. We were going to my cousin's and his wife's house for brunch and I didn't want to be late.

"I just have to finish putting on my eyeliner." She told me.

After five minutes she walked out of the bathroom. Her eyes we like black holes with black eye shadow and black eyeliner on them. Her outfit wasn't that much colorful either. She wore a black leather corset with black jean pants. We were the opposite.

I on the other hand wore a brown tweed jacket over a plan black T and long matching tweed pants.

"Raven, we're going to see Hunter and Morgan we're not going to a dance club." I rolled my eyes and got my purse.

"Oh jeez live a little."

I've been living a little. I thought to myself. Sometimes I wondered why I was still with her I loved her but sometimes I wondered if we are too much of an opposite.

**Hunter's POV**

It was 10 when Morgan woke up and I didn't know if she was sick.

"Are you feeling okay?" I asked her as she walked down the steps.

"Yeah, I just didn't get enough sleep." She walked down the rest of the stairs and I hugged her and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"You still know that Sky and Raven are coming up, don't you?" I asked her. She stretched out her arms.

"Yeah I know." She walked over to the kitchen and began to cook.

It was know 10:55 and they would be here any minute. Morgan and I were now dressed and we were setting the table.

I looked at Morgan she was across from me setting up the forks and spoons she was upset about something but I didn't know what it was.

"Hello, hello." I heard Sky say. I smiled and walked to the living room to greet them.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" I joked as I gave my cousin a hug.

Morgan came over to greet them too.

The meal went well Sky and Raven were surprised of how well Morgan could cook, so was I. Throughout the meal Morgan looked upset and I still couldn't find out what it was I would have to talk to her after they left.

Raven and Sky stayed for another hour. We talked about old memories. I kept looking over at Morgan who was upset and it was bothering me that I didn't know why.

It was now 8 o'clock and Morgan and I were washing the dishes from dinner. She still hadn't told me what was on her mind we had been distant all day.

I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her hair. "What's wrong?" I asked.

I heard her sigh. "It's nothing I don't even know why it's bothering me it's happened years ago." She told me.

I knew what she was talking about who she was talking about really. It was Xaria my old girlfriend who almost broke us up for good. It did happen years ago but I still didn't know the whole story and either did she.

We have our sides of the story which we never shared with each other. We wanted to forget about this event and never talk about it again but now it seems that maybe we should. We're married now and we shouldn't hide anything from each other.

"Morgan, I know what you're talking about." She turned around and looked at me.

"I know."

"Morgan, it happened four years ago and I still don't even know the whole story I think now since we're married we should talk about it." I said to her.

She looked down at her feet and looked as if she was about to cry.

"Hunter, no I don't want to."

"If you don't want to why did you bring it up?"

"It wasn't me it was you."

"I just said it because I knew what you were upset about, you brought it up by being upset with it."

"Hunter, I found some of your old book of shadows and I read them. I know I shouldn't have but I couldn't help it. It is my fault of bringing this up." She told me.

I let out a deep breath. "I'm guessing it was the one I was writing during this whole event, right?"

She looked down at her barefeet. "Yes."

"Morgan I think we should talk about this get this off our backs." I knew she didn't want to talk about it I didn't either I knew I broke her heart and she broke mine but in the end we were together.

"Okay."

"Let's go to our room."

We walked up to our bedroom and sat on our bed under the covers cuddling together.

"I'll start." Morgan said.

"Okay." I kissed her head and leaned back waiting to hear her speak.

**Morgan's POV**

I took a deep breath and began my story.

_I walked down your driveway and into my car._

Morgan was walked into her dorm room of her new school. She didn't know she was going to leaving at the school but it gave off the feel of being in college.

Weeks of being there her and her roommate became close. She learned her way around the school fast. Girls' dorms were on the right and boys' on the left. Many of the girls there were nice.

Morgan sat in her dorm room on her bed doing her English homework when she heard a knock on the door. She looked up to see a familiar face.

"Morgan." The boy said.

Morgan got up from her bed and grabbed the boy's shirt and shut the door behind her.

"Cal! I thought you were dead!" She shouted.

Cal laughed. "I think that's what everyone wanted to think but no. My mother yes is dead but not me."

Morgan looked at the beautiful boy's face. He's looks haven't changed.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you a witch?" She whispered.

Cal laughed. "Aren't you?"

Morgan looked down. "I used to be."

"So did I. Morgan I want to change my ways, is that what you're doing too?"

"Yes." She told him.

"Morgan I've been here as long as you have but have been scared to come and talk to you. I need to ask you for forgiveness." He took her hands and pressed them against his cheek.

Cal had broken her heart and almost killed her.

"Morgan I know what I did to you was wrong and I am truly sorry just please find it in your heart to forgive me."

Morgan couldn't help but melt when she looked into his eyes.

"I forgive you." She didn't know if she really believed her words but it right to forgive.

"There is so much I need to tell you." Cal said to her.

"Me too." She replied.

_I turned to look at Hunter._

"I still can't believe that part." Hunter said to me.

"I know."

"Let's say we go to bed." Hunter said to me.

"Hunter, you aren't mad at me are you?" I asked

"No of course not." He leaned over to me and kissed my lips and just with that one kiss I could feel his love for me.


End file.
